Connor and Imogens story:)
by waterlooroadlover2012
Summary: Following Connor and Imogen as they embark on married life. What are their lives going to hold? Set after series8episode20; later on there could be some Christine/Michael depending on reviews :)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I'm going to write a fic about connor and imogen. Its my my first fic; so please don't judge. Only going to write one chapter, so here goes:**

Chapter one:

Imogen woke up with a start. She was confused. Where was she? And why was she sleeping in trackies and big t shirt? She fell back onto her pillow, before realising it was moving. Then she realised. Oh my god. How could she forget?! She was lying on the her new husbands chest. Husband. How she loved thinking about that. They were married last week. It was perfect.

Connor was going to end up going to Paris with his mum for a week but he said no. So in the end Mr Byrne, went with Christine. 'Awww,' she thought. 'They're an item now.' But Christine, will probably kill us when she finds out that me and connor are married. Oh well, at least they have the house to themselves for a week. She snuggled back down with connor under the covers.

An hour later, connor woke imogen up by kissing her lips softly.

'Morning, how my gorgeous wife today? Wow, cant believe im saying that! I still can't get used to it!

Imogen giggled. 'Neither can i, i cant believe it!'

'It was so special. So perfect' replied connor.

'Yeah...' Imogen sighed dreamily, gazing at her ring.

Connors phone bleeped, letting him know that he had a message.

'Oh it's mum, she's having a great time, and Mr Byrne and her are together now.'

'Awww how cute. How are we going to tell her about us?'

'Hopefully by the time she gets back, she'll be all loved up and won't mind.'

'Haha, my mum is fine with it, surprisingly!' Imogen cried after seeing the text from her mum. She had left a message on her mums phone letting her know that they were married and that she had moved in with connor. 'Actually shes happy that ive found someone who loves me for who i am!'

'I will love you in any form or size Imogen, we're together forever gorgeous' connor replied.

Connor pulled Imogen close to him, Imogen responded and snuggled up to him. They fell back onto the bed, still with their arms wrapped around eachother and fell back to sleep with smiles across their faces.

**Sorry it's short, but I wanted to see how you lot react to this one. Please leave reviews, and give me ideas for any other fictions you want me to do within waterloo road. I'll give a stab at them all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews; hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 2:

After about another hour of sleeping; Connor awoke and then gently woke Imogen, after seeing what the time was.

"Look as much as I want to; we can't stay here all day; we're going to have to get up" he whispered as imogen was roused from her sleep.

"Mm. What's the time?" Imogen asked sleepily.

"Half eleven." Connor replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I just wanna stay here with you all day."

"But gorgeous we need to get up and get some food because im pretty sure mum didnt do a shop before she left. Anyway ive got her card because she always leaves one when she leaves me home alone and yeah im waffling now but we have money"

"Okay then"

"yeah then we can do something else afterwards."

"okay I'm going to get up and shower and then we can decide what to do today." Answered imogen with more energy now.

"Okay gorgeous; I'll use the other one."

And with that they got out of bed and went to have showers.

As Connor got showered; he was thinking about what they could do today. Oh my gosh. Why didn't he think about that before. They've always been talking about it. He decided that today was the day to sort out to make their lives as a married couple one more step closer to perfection.

**Sorry it's short; but really wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger for you lot ;) hope you like. Please leave reviews for ideas anything you want! Will write some more but I'm busy for the next couple of days so it could be a little while xoxo**


	3. Authors note

**Authors note:**

**Right because I haven't had anymore reviews on this fic; I would like to know whether you want me to carry on with it or not. PM me; or leave a review for what you think of it, I'll take any sort of criticism, good or bad. Please let me know because if you do, I'll start writing another chapter soon and if you don't I'll just leave this fic where it is. By the way; this is my first fic and I would love some more ideas to write fics on, maybe I could write some on some other Waterloo Road characters? But I can also do Wild Child fics, so if you want to see a fic written, pm me :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews; they meant a lot! Right you lot; here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 3

After imogen had been and showered to freshen herself and wake herself up; she changed into some denim jeans and a loose fitting top that he had brought over in a suitcase. She was sat at the end of the bed drying her hair when a pair of hands snaked round her waist.

'Hey handsome.' She whispered gently.

'Hi gorgeous.' he murmured into Imogen's hair.

Connor came round and kissed imogen softly on the lips, she returned the kiss and then Connor decided that he wanted to do Imogen's hair for her. Reluctantly imogen let him do it, even though they are husband and wife, there are still some things that imogen didn't want him to do.

When Connor had finished doing Imogen's hair, he picked her up and carried her down the stairs. For breakfast,he made her favourite, pancakes with chocolate sauce on them! They both tucked happily in to their delicious breakfast and Connor decided that he would ask Imogen whilst they were washing up.

The couple finished their breakfast and Imogen started washing up and Connor dried and put things away. As they were putting away the last couple of things Connor said to Imogen;

'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure whats up?' Imogen giggled the serious look on her husbands face.

'Well to make our lives nearly perfect..' Connor started.

'What?' Imogen interuppted. 'They are because we're together forever now!'

'Lemme finish gorgeous!'

'Okay!'

'Well to make our lives that one step closer to being perfect...'

'Connor, darling, get to the point here!'

'Well...why don't you move in?'

**Leaving you on a cliffhanger again! Sorry but I wanted to pull this out a bit so I can work out how Christine's going to arrive back as whether micheal stays too! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!xoxox**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews; I'll do my best to make them longer! Reddie4Eva- I'll look at maybe starting some fics on the other pairings; I might do one about Chlo and Donte because then I could involve Mika and Brett too, along with Tom and Nikki. I might start that when I get a chance because this fic is taking up most of my time! :P Anyway; hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 4

_'Connor, darling, get to the point here!'_

_'Well...why don't you move in?'_

A huge smile broke out on Imogen's face. 'Yes!' she squealed.

Connor looked delighted that she said that. 'Well we can live here for a while and then look for a place of our own!'

'Oh my gosh! Yes!'

Connor enveloped her into a huge hug. Their lives were gradually becoming more perfect!

'Right,' Connor said. 'We need to get some shopping because I'm not sure when Mum and Mr Byrne are coming back...'

Imogen interrupted; 'Imagine if Mr Byrne became your stepdad! Haha; you could have the headteacher for your stepdad!'

Connor tickled Imogen whilst laughing. 'Yeah but you'd also be related because he'd be your step-father in law! Thats a bit of a mouthful to say!'

Imogen couldn't stop laughing whilst Connor kept on tickling her. 'Haha; yeah he would be wouldn't he! Oh dear! Right we'd better get off because as you said; we don't know when your Mum's going to be back!'

And with that; the happy couple headed out of the door and off to the shops.

* * *

Meanwhile; Michael and Christine's plane had landed at Glasgow Airport. They came off the plane, holding hands and looking very tanned indeed.

'Well Mr Byrne; I rather enjoyed that holiday!' laughed Christine.

'Well Miss Mulgrew; I hope that's the first of many!' replied Michael and kissed Christine on the forehead.

As they walked off the plane and into the terminal, light was glinting off something that was on Christine's finger.

They looked like the perfect couple; holding hands and laughing their way to luggage collection. Christine was laughing as Michael attempted to pull her suitcase off the belt and then she showed him how it was done; by expertly pulling his off the belt for him. They headed out to the awaiting taxi; to take them home.

'I wonder why Connor couldn't come with us to Paris.' Christine mused.

'I'm pretty sure he's got a good reason!' replied Michael.

'Yeah; well we've still got to tell him haven't we?' said Christine.

'Yeah; I'm not sure how Connor would react to this!' answered Michael. Then he kissed Christine on the lips.

Little did they know that Connor had some news for them too!

**I hope you liked it! I think I made it a bit longer this time! But this is my first fic; so I'm still getting used to writing them! I apologise for all the short chapters! Hopefully I can get used to writing them and will make them a bit longer next time so each chapter is gradually getting longer. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Christine and Michael arrived at Christine's house. They pulled the suitcases into the house, giggling at each other's efforts because the cases were so heavy! They lugged them up the stairs and began unpacking and sorting out what's what! When they had finished unpacking; they decided to go downstairs and have a cup of tea. Luckily for them; Imogen and Connor had left some tea bags and biscuits!

* * *

Meanwhile; Connor and Imogen had finished shopping and were walking up the path towards Connor's front door. The door was already open, but Connor thought nothing of it. He opened the door and gestured for Imogen to go through;

'Why thank you Mr Mulgrew!' Imogen laughed.

'My pleasure Mrs Mulgrew!' replied Connor.

What they didn't know was that Michael and Christine were sitting in the front room and had heard all of this.

* * *

Still oblivious to the fact that Michael and Christine were back; Connor and Imogen headed into the kitchen and started unpacking. Imogen decided to help when Connor dropped the bags where they were and kissed Imogen on the lips.

'I've married the perfect person; haven't I?' said Connor happily.

'Well lets hope I have too!' replied Imogen, who laughed and then the carried on unpacking.

Whilst in the living room; Michael and Christine exchanged glances and started whispering about what they had heard.

'But I told Connor that I didn't want him getting married; but now he's done it behind my back.' Christine whispered sadly.

'It doesn't matter; are you happy for them?' replied Michael.

'Well yeah I suppose but I'm just sad that Connor didn't think he could tell me.'

'If you said that you didn't want him getting married; that's probably why he didn't tell you because he might've thought you'd stop it.'

'Yeah I know what you mean' Christine whispered back, a tear rolling down her face.

'Come here.' Michael replied and welcomed her into a hug which she gladly accepted.

* * *

Imogen and Connor had finished unpacking the shopping and were now laughing and heading into the lounge with cups of hot chocolate and marshmallows and a new film that they had bought to watch. As they opened the door; Connor stopped dead in the doorway.

'What is it Connor?' Imogen cried.

Connor clasped Imogen's hand in his and lead Imogen into the living room.

'Hello Connor, Imogen.' said Christine calmly.

'Hello.' echoed Michael.

'Mum...when did you get back?' Connor replied, finally finding his voice.

'About half an hour ago.'

Connor turned to Imogen and murmured in her ear; 'We only got back 20 minutes ago. She must've heard everything we said.'

Imogen gasped. Connor kissed her on her head to hopefully relax her. 'Right it's now or never.' Connor whispered into Imogen's hair. Imogen nodded in reply.

'What's the problem?' Christine interrupted the pair's moment.

'Well we've got something to tell you.' Connor said.

'So have we.' replied Christine. 'Go on.'

Connor took a deep breath and started. 'Well, you know you told me that me and Imogen should not be engaged; well we carried on with our engagement. We organised a booking at the registry office and then they had a cancellation; which was after school on the last day of term. So we took it. Imogen is finally my beautiful wife and there's nothing anyone can do to stop us from being together now.'

Imogen finished off; 'Mum's given us her blessing; all she cares about is my happiness. So if I'm happy she's happy for me.'

'And that's why I didn't go to Paris, because I was not leaving Imogen.' Connor said.

'Why didn't you feel you could tell me about this Connor?' Christine asked.

'Simply because you didn't want us to be engaged. Also you would've probably done everything in your power to stop the wedding and me and Imogen were fed up of being torn apart; when all we wanted was to be together.' replied Connor.

Christine just sighed and her face clouded over. Michael spotted this and pulled Christine in close to him.

'Anyways Mum; what was it that you wanted to tell us?' Connor asked.

Christine's face brightened up again. 'Well, in the winter hols, I will become Mrs Byrne!'

'Hey; who said it was going to be in the winter hols?!' Michael mocked looking angry.

'Ummmmm...' Christine broke off and laughed.

'Congratulations!' cried Connor.

Yeah congrats!' Imogen said happily.

'Well congratulations from us too,' Christine replied. 'I'm shocked that you went behind my back, but I'm happy for you two. I'm sorry if I tried to split you two up.'

'Also Mum, Imogen's moving in. If that's okay?'

'Yeah. Yeah that's fine. Michael and I need to sort out living stuff too but yeah that's absolutely fine!' replied Christine; happy for her son and daughter-in-law.

'Well I think this requires a celebration!' Michael cried out.

'Yes.' replied Christine. 'I think I've got some bubbly in the kitchen.' She headed out into the kitchen and was followed by Michael. Imogen and Connor snuggled up together on the the sofa and looked pretty happy where they were.

* * *

Michael put his hands round Christine's waist and whispered in her ear; 'Well done for the handling of the situation. You did really well.'

'Aw thanks.' answered Christine. They sealed this moment with a kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile; Connor was saying to Imogen; 'Well I'm glad that's over and done with. She didn't react as badly as I thought! Michael obviously makes her happy and if he does; I'm happy for them too!'

'Yeah. We were only talking about that earlier weren't we?' she laughed her gorgeous laugh.

'Yeah!' Connor started laughing too and pulled Imogen closer into him and kissed her softly.

**949 words. That's a record for me and a nice long chapter for you. I hope you liked it! I wasn't sure how Christine's reaction is going to be in the actual series but I wanted her to be happy for them because all the other's that I have read, she wasn't happy and yeah I wanted it to be happy but I'm not sure how to carry on. What about when the go back to school and stuff? Please let me know in the reviews what you want to see!**


	7. Authors note- Again sorry :(

**Sorry for you guys who thought this was an update :(**

**I'm just not sure what path to take with the story now so we have options readers; options I say!**

_**1. We go forward to Christine and Micheal's wedding and when they come back from their honeymoon, Connor and Imogen have a surprise for them.**_

_**2. Connor and Imogen find out something major that will change their lives forever (not revealing lots here; I like to keep you hanging) and then they decide to move out and get a stunning flat.**_

_**3. Connor and Imogen finally go on their honeymoon, and when they get back they find out something that'll change their lives a lot; and Christine and Micheal's too. Also Christine and Micheal get married.**_

**Please review with what you think should happen or if you'd rather; pm me; I always respond to messages from my readers :) and I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. I just want to keep my readers in the loop and them to help decide where they want the story going next; because the readers is what keeps my fic going!**

**Thank you so much!**

_**Waterlooroadlover2012 xo**_


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot! I'm going to do option 3 first somehow, but first you'll have a chapter that might lead up to it (depends on how far I go with it:P) and then option 1 because I've worked out that they can easily be put together well! So here goes! Hope you like it! Also anything in italics is a flashback :)**

Chapter 6

_Michael put his hands round Christine's waist and whispered in her ear; 'Well done for the handling of the situation. You did really well.'_

_'Aw thanks.' answered Christine. They sealed this moment with a kiss._

_Meanwhile; Connor was saying to Imogen; 'Well I'm glad that's over and done with. She didn't react as badly as I thought! Michael obviously makes her happy and if he does; I'm happy for them too!'_

_'Yeah. We were only talking about that earlier weren't we?' she laughed her gorgeous laugh._

_'Yeah!' Connor started laughing too and pulled Imogen closer into him and kissed her softly._

After an hour and a half of chatting and catching up with Imogen and Connor, Michael and Christine decided that it was time that they left Connor and Imogen to watch a film together, and they headed to bed. They had to go into school the next morning because it was one of the training/planning days that the teachers had. Christine was nervous about the next day; as going in as Michael's fiancee, she wasn't sure how the others would take it.

'Christine what's up?' Michael asked, he could see the nervousness in Christine's eyes.

'I'm just nervous about telling the other staff about us getting married, I'm not sure how they are going to take it.' replied Christine.

'Ahh; don't worry about them, they'll be fine, as Sian has gone; it should be okay; because she seems to get jealous if I have a relationship, but because she decided to resign and go back to Jeremy, it should all be fine!' Michael reassured her.

'Okay then.' Christine felt a bit happier. Michael held open his arms and she fell into them.

'We'll be fine.' Michael murmured into Christine's hair. 'We'll get through this together.'

Connor and Imogen were snuggled up downstairs on the sofa, underneath a fluffy blanket. They both knew it was getting late but wanted to stay in this moment of perfectness.

'Im, we're going to have to go up to bed at somepoint.' Connor said sleepily.

'Mm. We are. But I like it here!' replied Imogen.

'So do I, but it's getting late.' Connor said. He sat up and picked Imogen up bridal style. Imogen squealed and laughed.

'Oh Connor!' she laughed.

'What?' he replied, acting innocently.

'I love you!' Imogen whispered.

'Well that's a good job then because I love you too.' Connor replied mischievously and kissed Imogen on the lips.

The next day, Christine awoke, before the alarm, with a pair of muscular arms holding her. She smiled and kissed her fiance's head gently.

'Morning Michael.' she whispered into his ear.

'Morning beautiful.' he murmured back. 'You ready for today?'

'Yeah, I am, because you're going to be my side with me and we're going to tell the world! Okay that's an exaggeration but you know what I mean!' she giggled.

Michael was happy to see a change in his partners mood. 'Well if I wasn't by your side, we wouldn't have to say anything!' he joked back. Christine carried on laughing.

'Come on, we do need to get up, leave Connor and Imogen alone this morning I think?' she said.

'Yeah, lets get going and leave those two, to be.'

Meanwhile, Connor and Imogen were starting to wake up. Connor placed a kiss on Imogen's forehead, who lifted her head and starting kissing him passionately on the lips. He returned the kiss and then she snuggled back into his embrace. 'Mmm. This is perfect.' he whispered, to no one in particular really.

'I know darling, I know.' Imogen replied.

'I seriously could stay here all day.' Connor stated.

'Yeah so could I. I think I can hear your mum and Mr Byrne getting up.'

'Yeah they've got some staff orientation day or something.'

'Ohhh...they're rather noisy aren't they?' she laughed.

'Yeah, but as long as he makes her happy, I'm fine with it!' Connor replied happily.

'Aww that's so sweet. Shall we go down and make breakfast for them?' Imogen asked.

'Yeah, okay. I don't mind.'

With that, Imogen grabbed Connor's hand and led him down the stairs.

Michael and Christine had finally finished getting ready, after about 6 attempts! They were pleasantly surprised to see Connor and Imogen down in the kitchen, still in their pyjamas and making breakfast for them!

'Aw thank you, you two. You didn't have to do this for us!' Christine smiled.

'It's no problem Mum!' replied Connor.

'Honestly!' echoed Imogen. 'Just a way of saying thanks for supporting us!'

'Ah! Thats okay! Before I didn't really accept your relationship but now I do, and thanks for accepting us as well!' Christine said happily. Michael smiled and put his arm around Christine's waist, bringing him close to her.

'Yes thank you Connor and Imogen!' Mr Byrne said.

'Right come on you two, tuck in! It took us ages to make this!' Imogen laughed. She turned to Connor. 'Shall we go back upstairs and leave these two to it?'

'Yes gorgeous, yeah, see you later Mum, have a good day.' Connor said in his beautiful Scottish accent.

Imogen jumped onto Connor's back and laughed as he was surprised but carried her up the stairs on his back. Michael and Christine looked at eachother, laughed and ate their breakfast.

Half an hour later, Christine and Michael were walking down the house path hand in hand, smiling happily. The sun was shining and they were dressed down because it was a non formal day at work. Christine thought Michael was looking handsome in his jeans and shirt and Michael was thinking that Christine looked stunning in her floral summer dress and wedges. They got in Michael's car and started to talk about how the day was going to go and before they knew it, they were pulling up through the school gates, parking next to Lorraine's ferrari.

'You ready for this gorgeous?' Michael asked his fiancee.

'More ready now than ever.' replied Christine.

They both got out of the car, clasped hands and walked up to the main entrance.

The staff room, was busy and noisy, but good noise. Everyone was catching up on gossip and congratulating Tom and Nikki on the birth of their baby girl **(A.N. for this fic, Tom and Nikki had been together for ages and Nikki fell pregnant and you know the rest) **who was asleep in Nikki's arms. The only two missing were Michael and Christine. Even Lorraine was there, catching up with her close friend Nikki. The door banged and in walked Michael and Christine holding hands. This attracted gasps off many members of staff and a low mumbling could now be heard.

'Right listen up everybody! This is a staff orientation day! We will be holding activities this morning and this afternoon you can get on with planning your lessons because the new timetables have been set up! Oh, congratulations Tom and Nikki with your new baby daughter! ' everyone smiled and cooed over the baby at this.

'Right whilst I've got your attention, just thought we'd let you know that there is a newlywed couple in the school. Connor Mulgrew and Imogen Stewart got married on the last day of term and as we're talking about the subject, me and Christine have an announcement to make! We are getting married in the winter!' A loud applause broke out.

Lorraine spoke up. 'Well congratulations from everyone here, we're all very happy for you!' The other echoed this and then started standing up to congratulate Christine and Michael too.

**Sorry it took ages to upload! Well it's a pretty long chapter for you to read! Hope you like it! Please read and rate!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Sorry but this chapter is going to be based on Christine and Michael, lilangel1 wanted some drama and I've had a really great idea. Please just bear with but this chapter does actually fit in with my storyline really well!**

'_Right whilst I've got your attention, just thought we'd let you know that there is a newlywed couple in the school. Connor Mulgrew and Imogen Stewart got married on the last day of term and as we're talking about the subject, me and Christine have an announcement to make! We are getting married in the winter!' A loud applause broke out._

_Lorraine spoke up. 'Well congratulations from everyone here, we're all very happy for you!' The other echoed this and then started standing up to congratulate Christine and Michael too._

'Thank you very much everyone!' Michael spoke loudly over the congratulations being called out. 'Right, I'll call out your name and then you can have your timetable! Firstly, Nikki Boston!'

Tom stepped up and picked it up for Nikki because she was busy with their daughter.

'Grantly Budgen!' Grantly took his out of Michael's hands.

'Lor..Lorraine why have you got a timetable?'Michael said staring at the piece of paper in his hands.

'I'm going to teach some business and enterprise lessons because I wanted to pass on my knowledge.'replied Lorraine.

'So why haven't I heard about this?' Michael asked.

'Sorry forgot to tell you!'

'Right next time consult me before making new lessons will you?'

Lorraine rolled her eyes and took her timetable out of his hand. Michael managed to hand out the rest out the timetables without any more confusion.

'So that's all of the timetables sorted out; does everyone want to go to their classrooms and start planning their lessons and everything?' A chorus of 'yes pleases' and 'yes' and a grunt from Grantly responded to this.

'Okay off you go then!'

Gradually people started standing up and heading off to their classrooms, soon it was only Michael and Christine left in the staff room.

'Well that went well don't you think?' Christine asked.

'Yeah, I'm just glad Sian isn't here because she would've tried to break us up and get back with me, that's what she did when we were back in Rochdale. She couldn't make her mind up between me and her husband or something like that and every relationship I had she would encourage me to have an affair.' Seeing the worried look cross Christine's face, he cupped her face in his hands, looked into her eyes and said; 'Don't worry darling, that won't happen. She isn't around anymore to cause any trouble.' And kissed her on the lips.

'I love you Michael,' Christine whispered happily.

'I love you too gorgeous.' Michael replied enveloping her into a hug, which Christine relaxed into.

Sian wasspeeding up the motorway, heading towards Greenock. How could she be so stupid, **(A/N Sian never hit Barry...) **to of left Michael and Waterloo Road. Her Michael. She passed a sign saying 'Greenock 65 miles'. 'Thank goodness,' she thought. 'She'd be there by lunchtime, when they'd all be on their lunch break.' She knew it was a training day at the school, Michael had told her in advance, he was always so organised! She couldn't wait to be back with him, hug him, kiss him, just be with him basically!

Back at Waterloo Road...it was nearing up to lunchtime and the staff had decided to go out for a drink down the road at the pub. Michael popped his head into Christine's classroom and said; 'We're all going down to the pub for a drink, want to come?'

'Thanks hun, but sorry no, planning a surprise for Connor and Imogen, will explain later.'

'Okay gorgeous! I'll come back in half an hour, to see you before you start working again.'

'Okay! Bye! Love you!'

'Love you too!'

Michael left to go with the rest of the staff and Christine watched as they all headed out of the school gates and down the road to the local pub. She turned her attention back to her laptop and carried on searching for the perfect place.

Sian knew the roads were starting to look familiar. She was only about 20 minutes away from Waterloo Road. She had decided that she was going to try and win Michael back for good. She was so stupid to of lost him. Oh how could she of been so stupid! Without realising she had taken the wrong turning so she had to turn back again, now going to be at the school 5 minutes later than she expected. 25 minutes later, she turned up into the school car park and parked in her usual spot.

Christine heard a car drive into the car park. She turned to her window and saw Sian getting out of her car. 'What on earth is she doing here?' she said to herself, her voice full of confusion. She thought,'Well I'm the only member of staff on the premises so she's going to find it hard to find anyone.'

Sian walked up the steps, into the school she used to work at. Her heels clicked on the steps on her way up to Michaels office. She knocked on the door and was surprised when there was no reply, so she walked in and was astonished to see that he wasn't there. So she wandered around until she got to Christine's classroom, where she saw her sitting busily working on her laptop. She tried to open the door but it was locked so she knocked instead. Christine looked up and saw Sian at the door, so she walked over and unlocked it to let her in.

'Sian. What are you doing here?' Christine asked, leaning against a cabinet. Sian sat down on the table nearest her.

'I was so stupid for leaving...and I came looking for Mich...' she tailed off looking just behind Christine's shoulder. '...ael.'

'Someone said my name?' asked Michael, who had just returned from the pub, earlier than the rest of the staff.

'Michael!' Sian cried. 'I came to let you know that I've been so stupid and I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life.' Michael looked astonished and ignored Sian's little speech and snaked his arms around Christine's waist.

'Hey gorgeous,' he murmured as he kissed her on the head.

'Hey,' replied Christine softly, aware that Sian was still sitting there. Michael turned her around and gave her a hug. 'I've missed you,' Michael said. 'Missed you too.' answered Christine. They both turned back to face Sian.

'Why are you with her..' Sian asked. 'You're meant to be with me! You two aren't meant to be together, it was me and you Michael, me and you!' Michael looked uneasy and put his arm around Christine's waist, pulling her closer to him.

'Excuse me?' he asked.

'You were always meant to be with me! Not with her, the drunkie!' Sian cried out.

'Ex-cuse me!' Michael shouted out. 'That is my fiancee you're talking about! And actually she's been sober for a month now so please shut up!'

'NO MICHAEL! YOU'RE MEANT TO BE WITH ME!' Sian responded.

'I am getting married to Christine, you are not breaking us up, I am telling you that now.' Michael replied.

'NO YOU ARE NOT!' Sian shouted.

'Yes I am!' replied Michael.

'Look Sian, look at this ring! It is an engagement ring and Michael gave it to me!'

None of the three realised that Connor and Imogen had decided to come into school to see Michael and Christine and walked in on this argument. It was when the door banged was when they had realised they were there.

'Hey son, and Imogen. Why are you here?' asked Christine.

'Coming to see you two. We were bored and wanted to come into school and I wanted to bring Imogen through the doors for the first time as Mrs Mulgrew.' Imogen blushed at this. 'Why is Mrs Diamond here?'

'Aw how lovely and considerate of you Connor. It is nice to see you. And she's come back wanting Michael and now is trying to split me and Michael up.' Christine was gradually becoming more and more furious. Michael was stroking the top of her hand reassuring her and trying to calm her down.

Connor let go of Imogen's hand and stormed over to Sian.

'Listen to me. Leave mum and Michael alone. He's one of the people that can make her happy and she has not had a drop of alcohol in a month, and that was down to Michael being there and supporting her. I'm really glad that they're getting married because he is the best step-father I could ask for. So do everyone a favour and leave mum, Michael, my wife and I alone. Do you understand?' He shouted at Sian.

**Hope you like it! I really enjoyed writing it! Sorry for the long wait, was so busy with school work and everything! Please leave reviews! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter, we're going to have some more drama in the next one, well a small part of it will be drama, seeming as it is Waterloo Road we're talking about!**

_Connor let go of Imogen's hand and stormed over to Sian._

'_Listen to me. Leave mum and Michael alone. He's one of the people that can make her happy and she has not had a drop of alcohol in a month, and that was down to Michael being there and supporting her. I'm really glad that they're getting married because he is the best step-father I could ask for. So do everyone a favour and leave mum, Michael, my wife and I alone. Do you understand?' He shouted at Sian._

Sian sat there stunned. She watched as Imogen came up behind Connor and pulled him back into a hug, to try and relax him. Michael was comforting Christine, who was clearly distressed. She watched as he kissed her and pulled her into a hug, where she started sobbing quietly. 'This is not right.' she thought angrily. 'I am meant to be the one getting with Michael not her.' She stood up and walked quietly over to Michael and Christine where she pulled them apart.

'Excuse me; what do you think you are doing?' asked Michael.

'You are coming with me.' Sian replied, grabbing Michael's hand and dragging him to the door.

'Not if we have anything to do we it.' Connor and Imogen yelled in unison. They barricaded the door from Sian and wouldn't let her through. Whilst all of this was happening, the other staff members had returned and could hear the commotion coming from Christine's classroom. They all ran up the stairs to English and Christine was the only one who could see them all.

'Connor move away from the door.' she said.

'Why mum?' he asked.

'Look...' and Connor turned around to see all the faces of his teachers so he moved out of the way and let them in.

'What exactly is going on in here?' yelled Lorraine.

'Well basically Sian turned up and she wants Michael to herself and she tried dragging him out of the door and getting him to break up with mum but me and Imogen stopped her and then you all came.' explained Connor angrily.

'Right!' shouted Tom. 'Sian get off of Michael. NOW!' She immediately let go and Christine ran over to be by Michael's side.

'Sian. Go to my office.' Tom growled. He turned to Michael. 'Are you okay mate?'

'Yeah just a bit shaken up. But I think I'll be okay.' he replied.

'Connor, Imogen, firstly congratulations..' said Tom, shaking Connor's hand.

'Thanks sir!' replied Connor.

'Secondly, are you two okay?'

'Yeah we're fine thank you Mr Clarkson, she didn't touch us at all.' answered Imogen.

'Good. Well I am going to deal with Sian. See you all later.' stated Tom.

'I'll come with you.' Lorraine said.

The rest of the staff stood there, shocked at what had happened. They couldn't believe that Sian could've done this. In turn they went up and spoke to Christine and Michael making sure they were okay, all bar Grantly, he stood there in shock at what had happened. As soon as the rest of the staff had left, Michael led Christine into the corner of the classroom and said;

'Are you okay? Right firstly let me explain. Before I became closer to you, Sian had always wanted to be with me. She was always saying it. Okay? Nothing ever happened when we were together, I promise. If anything had of happened I would've told you, but nothing did. Anyway don't let what just happened get to you. She's jealous of us, because she can't have me and she lost Jez, ignore her and if she ever turns up again call me straight away. I love you Christine and no one else.'

'That means so much Michael it really does. I'll try not to let it get to me, and I will. I promise to call you if she turns up and you're not there. I love you too. Anyway, earlier, I was trying to book flights for Connor and Imogen to go away for their honeymoon. Because they obviously haven't had one.' replied Christine.

'That's a great idea.' Michael said. 'Let's book them an all inclusive one quickly.' They walked over to the laptop on the desk. 'I'll pay for it, seeming as they're going to be my family soon.'

'Thank you Michael. I'm sure they'd appreciate it. Ssh, they're coming.'

Imogen and Connor came over to talk to Christine and Michael.

'Mum are you okay?' asked Connor.

'Yeah, I think so, Michael's reassured me though.' replied Christine.

'Reassured you about what?'

'That nothing ever went on when we first got together between him and Sian, she's jealous because she can't have him or Jez, her ex that is, and she doesn't have anyone now!'

'Ah okay I see. I was really surprised that she is like that. I'm not going to let anyone come between me and Im.' he clasped Imogen's hand tightly and squeezed it. Imogen looked up to Connor's eyes and Christine could clearly see the love between them. Michael tapped Christine.

'I've booked it. They're going to the south coast of Spain, shall we tell them?' he whispered.

'Yes.' she cleared her throat to get their attention. 'Connor, Imogen, call this a late wedding present. Michael and I have booked you an all inclusive honeymoon to the south coast of Spain.'

'In a 4 star hotel.' Michael added.

'Oh my gosh! Thank you so so much!' Imogen cried.

'Yeah thank you!' Connor echoed.

Imogen ran up and hugged Christine and Michael and Connor gave his mum a warm embrace.

'Thank you so much Mum! It means a lot to both of us. When are we leaving?'

'Tomorrow, son, tomorrow!' replied Christine excitedly.

'Oh wow! We'd better get home and start packing.'

'Also check your bank account when you get home. You'll find I've transferred £500 into it, for everything you'll need for the next two weeks, basically its for travel to and from the airport and souvenirs and stuff, because all of your food and drinks are included because of the all inclusive deal.'

'Thank you Mum! Thank you! Imogen! Mum has given us £500 spending money!'

'Oh my gosh!' replied Imogen excitedly. 'Thank you ever so much! Right we'd better get home and start packing!' With that, they said goodbye and Imogen led them both out of the door with a spring in her step. Christine and Michael laughed at that.

'Thank you Michael. they clearly appreciate it and are going to have a good time.'

'Ah no problem, just means we get some time to ourselves!' She laughed and he pulled her in and kissed her on the lips.

'Anyway, shouldn't go and see how Tom and Lorraine are coping with Sian?'

'Yeah I suppose, just hold me back if you can see I'm being wound up?'

'Yeah, I'm not going anywhere Michael, so don't worry.'

They clasped hands and headed down the corridor, where shouts could be heard. You could hear Tom trying to calm Sian down, and Lorraine was trying to stop Tom from lashing out.

'You ready for this?' Michael asked.

'Yes, ready than ever.' He opened the door and yelled;

'What the HELL is going on in here?'

**Hope you liked it! Please please please leave me a review, with any ideas that you want to see. Do any of you want me to put Christopher Mead in it, as the new deputy head? Also what about bringing Rachel Mason back to teach history because Audrey manages to get herself sacked? What do you think about that? Let me know and I may include that in future chapters! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Right I need to figure a way of getting in a conversation between Tom, Michael and Lorraine about deputy heads and reviews of some teachers but first this chapter is going to have nothing with that subject, it's going to still follow the storyline of Sian coming back for part of this chapter and it may change in the next chapter.**

'_You ready for this?' Michael asked._

'_Yes, ready than ever.' He opened the door and yelled;_

'_What the HELL is going on in here?'_

They all stopped and stared, shocked at Michael's outburst. Tom looked from Sian, to Michael, to Lorraine and back to Michael.

'We were trying to get to the bottom of why Sian was here and then she started yelling, so I gave my best back.' Tom said.

'Oh right, thanks Tom.' replied Michael. 'Right Sian, do you want us all to forget about this or are we going to have to take this further for attempted assault?' he asked coldly.

'M...Michael, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to have me back.' Sian stammered.

'Well that's never going to happen, Sian Diamond. I am with Christine and I am getting married to her and if you can't accept that, well put it this way, neither of us want to see you again after this after today's events.'

'Oh...'

'Yes now please get off of the premises and never ever come back up here to see me again.' Michael warned. 'We will not take this matter any further, Tom would you please escort her to her car and make sure she gets off the grounds.'

'Yep will do Michael. Come on Sian.'

Sian walked out not before shooting a pleading look at Michael which he ignored. The door closed with a bang. Michael heaved a sigh of relief.

'Well at least we've gotten that over and done with.' He said to Christine and Lorraine.

'Yeah I don't think we'll be seeing her in a hurry!' laughed Lorraine, causing Christine to smile as well.

'Well I'm going to get back to planning my lessons because they're not going to do themselves!'giggled Christine.

'Okay. See you later gorgeous.' Michael kissed her cheek.

'Bye!' replied Christine.

Back at the Mulgrew household, Imogen and Connor were flying around the house trying to match up shoes and socks because some of them managed to end up in the stupidest of places. Suddenly, Connor stopped, sneaked up on his wife and hugged her from behind. He turned her around and kissed her passionately. When they broke off, Imogen asked; 'What brought all that on?'

'I love you so much Imogen. I cannot wait for this honeymoon we've been waiting for ages for this! I will love you forever and ever.'

'Aw thank you Connor! I can't wait either, it's going to be perfect!' replied Imogen.

Later that evening, after no more interruptions in the afternoon, the two couples were sat eating dinner in the kitchen, reflecting on the day.

'Thank you Mum and Michael for buying us this honeymoon! We really appreciate it!' said Connor.

'Yeah thank you!' Imogen also said.

'It was our pleasure,' replied Christine.

'Just think of it as a wedding present from us, anyway you are going to be family soon.' stated Michael. They all laughed.

The dinner was finished, and the kitchen cleared up. By this time, it was quite late so Connor and Imogen decided to go to bed because they had a long day the next day. Christine and Michael snuggled up on the sofa, watched a film before falling asleep in eachothers arms.

The next morning, Imogen awoke before Connor. She felt a nausea feeling in her stomach but dismissed it. The next thing she knew, she was up and in Connor's en-suite emptying herself. Connor woke up with Imogen not next to him and heard her being sick. He ran in, held Imogen's hair back and rubbed her back for her. When she was feeling a bit better, he hugged her tightly and whispered; 'Are you feeling better now? Do you have any idea what brought this on?'

'Yeah I am, thank you. I'm not sure, maybe it's something I ate yesterday?' replied Imogen.

'Oh, okay, as long as you're feeling okay!' They dismissed it as that, as Imogen was feeling better.

Michael and Christine woke up not long after Connor and Imogen had come down to eat breakfast. Connor knew this so he shouted through: 'Wake up sleepyheads! We've done your breakfast!' Imogen and Connor both laughed.

'Hmm..'murmured Michael.

'What was that?' Connor joked.

'We'll be there in a minute.' replied Christine sleepily. Connor and Imogen laughed again at their sleepiness.

When Christine and Michael finally got up, Connor and Imogen had finished their breakfast and we're clearing up theirs, but had left Christine and Michael's breakfast on the table for them. 'Thank you you two! It's very kind of you!' Christine said.

'It's no problem, we're going to go up and finish getting ready now.' replied Imogen.

'Okay. We'll be leaving in about an hour so you can get to the airport in time for your flight.' Michael said.

'Thank you.'

Connor and Imogen headed upstairs to their room, to change and get ready for their honeymoon.

About three quarters of an hour later, they re-emerged from their room, changed and dragging suitcases down the stairs. Christine and Michael had finished getting ready 5 minutes ago so they were downstairs and could hear the bumps of the suitcases coming down the stairs. They came out of the living room and stood at the bottom of the staircase. Michael, being the gentlemen took Imogen's suitcase for her out to the car and Connor followed behind.

'Thank you ever so much Mrs Mulgrew!' Imogen said.

'Please call me Christine, and it's not a problem, just go out there and enjoy yourselves!' Christine answered.

'You two ready?' called Michael from out in the car.

'Yeah, we're on our way, just getting sorted here!' they called back.

'Lets go then!' Imogen cried as they got in the car.

45 minutes later, they arrived at the airport. Imogen and Connor were curled up on the back seat and Christine and Michael were talking in the front about their wedding.

'Right you two, we're here,' Christine said.

'Okay, thank you Mum, Michael, we're really grateful!'Connor answered.

They all got out of the car and Christine, in turn, gave Connor and Imogen a hug each, whilst Michael got their cases out of the car.

'Have a good time you two, and be careful with the money!' she warned jokingly.

'Yeah have a great time!' Michael also said.

'Thank you! We will do Mum, don't you worry! I'll call you when we get over there! See you in 2 weeks!' Connor called as he walked away.

'Bye son!' Christine replied. She watched on as Michael pulled her in closer for a hug and waited until they had gotten into the terminal before they left to go home.

'So this is it,' Imogen said happily.

'Yes, and its going to be brilliant!' replied Connor. 'How are you feeling?'

'Fine thanks! Much better!'

'Right okay! So that's the bags gone, let go through security and then we can wait for our flight!'

So off they went, to start their long awaited honeymoon...

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and rate! Do you think Imogen was just reacting to the food she ate, or is it something else? Also for those Rachel Mason and Chris Mead fans out there, it's going to be a little while before I put them in because I'm going to write about the honeymoon and then like the last week of the holidays, sorry! But I'm currently working on a Rhris one-shot which'll be uploaded soon!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Right so here's your next chapter! Sorry it's taken me so long, I've seriously been busy and had a mental block about what to write :/ hope you like it though! Reminder, anything in italics is flashback and I don't own any Waterloo Road characters:(((((**

_'So this is it,' Imogen said happily._

_'Yes, and its going to be brilliant!' replied Connor. 'How are you feeling?'_

_'Fine thanks! Much better!'_

_'Right okay! So that's the bags gone, let go through security and then we can wait for our flight!'_

_So off they went, to start their long awaited honeymoon..._

* * *

The flight went smoothly, Imogen spent the 2 and a half hours curled up next to Connor, sleeping, she was so exhausted! But she didn't know why.. Connor used his 2 and a half hours to relax and watch his gorgeous wife sleep peacefully. When they were starting to descend, Connor gently awoke Imogen, letting her know this. Soon she was properly awake again, and eager to start their honeymoon.

They got off of the plane to be greeted by a gorgeous sunshine beaming down on them. Imogen slipped her hands into Connor's and they looked like the perfect couple as they headed down to bag collection.

"This is going to be brilliant!' Imogen smiled happily.

'Yes it is going to be perfect,' replied Connor, and kissed Imogen on the lips.

They quickly collected their bags and left the airport to get into the awaiting taxi, that Michael and Christine had already booked for them.

The hotel they were staying at was beautiful. Standing tall at 5 storeys high, next to a gorgeous sandy beach. 'The perfect location..'mused Imogen. They headed into reception, where their luggage was taken off of them and put onto trolley. Connor headed up to the reception desk and gave the details in.

'Okay, you're in the honeymoon suite, room 531, on the fifth floor.' said the receptionist.

'Thank you,' he turned to Imogen, 'Right we're in room 531.'

Imogen gasped at the sight of the stunning room. The light flooded in through the French doors that led out onto a balcony that overlooked the sea.

'It's beautiful!'

'Well it can't be because you're beautiful and you can't compare yourself to a room...' laughed Connor.

Imogen blushed.

'Oh Connor!' she kissed him passionately which he responded too, but then broke off laughing and saying;

'Im, we have got to unpack and we've got a table booked for dinner.'

'Oh okay,' Imogen said sadly, not wanting to ruin the moment. 'Lets get unpacked then we can relax.'

They unpacked and once they had done that, Connor grabbed the tv remote for the plasma screen tv and stuck the sport on.

'Nuh uh!' laughed Imogen. 'We're away so no sport!'

'Ohhhh...' Connor feigned being upset. 'Pweaaaaseeee?'

'No.' Imogen laughed. 'We're on our honeymoon and you can't get enough of the sports channel? Have a break, please Connor? Just for meeeee?'

'Okay okay!' Connor put his hands up. 'You win, you won me over! Choose something for us to watch gorgeous!'

'Righty ho, lets watch this film then we can get ready.'

They snuggled up together on the sofa with some popcorn and diet cokes to hand and relaxed for an hour.

* * *

**From here onwards, it has been written by WritingWhat'sOnMyMind, she's a brilliant writer and she will hopefully contribute to some more chapters in the future:)**

Meanwhile back in Scotland, Michael and Christine were cuddled up on the soda after enjoying Chinese take-away and we're now watching a film.

"Christine, I can hear you thinking, stop it!" Michael chuckled.

"Sorry I'm just wondering how Connor and Imogen are getting on." Christine replied.

"They are probably having the time of their lives and not giving us a second thought. Now let's enjoy a teenager free-zone while we can." Michael told her, getting off the sofa and turning the television and offering Christine his hand.

An hour later the couple are lying snuggled up in the queen size bed.

"I can't wait to marry you." Michael tells his lover as he leaves a trail of butterfly kisses down her.

"Me too. Tell you what just let's pick a date, couple of friends and family nothing extravagant, heh?." Christine replies.

"Your on, give me a time and a place and I'll be there." Michael replied, suddenly noticing there was something with Christine.

"What's the matter, love?" He asks softly.

"Its silly, it doesn't matter." Christine replied, turning away from him so as he wouldn't see the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"If it upsets you this much, darling. It matters." Michael replied, gently turning Christine to face him again.

"Its just... What if Sian comes back again. I know it sounds stupid Michael I saw the look on her face and that was a look of determination and hatred." Christine confessed.

"I promise if she does I will never let her hurt you ever I feel absolutely nothing for her I swear. Christine I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And Sian will never ruin that I promise." Michael told her.

"Thank you." Christine sniffed.

* * *

"We really need to something nice for your mum and Mr Byrne when we get back as a thank you for all of this, what do you think?" Imogen asked her husband.

"Yeah I think we should, I mean cooking them breakfast isn't much, is it?" Connor replied.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll think of something. Now let's go and get something to eat. I'm starving!" Imogen laughed as she leaped out of the bed and towards.

Connor just laughed to himself and thought what a wonderful wife he actually had.

After getting something to eat Connor and Imogen made their way down to the beach.

"This really is amazing!" Imogen told her husband as they strode hand-in-hand along the beach as the sun set over the horizon.

"Yeah it is, all the better with you here." He replied, as he kissed her cheek.

This really was a holiday of a lifetime and boy were they going to enjoy every single second of it.

**Hope you enjoyed our joint chapter! Please leave some reviews, letting me know what you think of it! Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Right sorry I've taken a long time to upload, not been sure how to take this on, but think I've got it now. This is going to be mainly Connor and Imogen in this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Waterloo Road or it's characters:(**

_After getting something to eat Connor and Imogen made their way down to the beach._

_"This really is amazing!" Imogen told her husband as they strode hand-in-hand along the beach as the sun set over the horizon._

_"Yeah it is, all the better with you here." He replied, as he kissed her cheek._

_This really was a holiday of a lifetime and boy were they going to enjoy every single second of it._

Darkness took over when the sun set, Connor led Imogen back to their room.

'That was perfect,' sighed Imogen.

'Yes baby, it was.'replied Connor.

Imogen let out a massive yawn. 'Wow, someone's tired, lets get them into their pjs and into bed,' Connor laughed.

'Okay, I'm starting to get more exhausted easily now, not really sure why!'

'Well right now, you are going to get ready for bed, then we'll relax watching the amazing tv.'

'Okay. Yes sir.' Imogen giggled and saluted Connor, before heading off to find her pyjamas.

A little while later, they were both in the massive bed, snuggled up under the covers, starting to watch a film. Connor looked down to see a sleeping Imogen in his arms, so he kissed her on the head and switched the tv off. Laying down a bit more, Connor got comfortable, and fell asleep, holding Imogen close to him.

Connor awoke the next morning, with the sun beaming through the curtains but with a empty space next to him. He heard Imogen throwing up in the bathroom, and ran to be by her side, holding her hair out of the way and rubbing her back. Once she was feeling better, Connor pulled her into a hug.

'Im thats the second day in a row, are you sure you're feeling okay?'

'I am now, it's probably a bug, just like I said yesterday, probably something I ate,' replied Imogen.

'Okay, but the thing is, I had the same as you yesterday, and I haven't reacted or anything,' mused Connor, pulling Imogen closer to him. Oh no, no, no, throwing up in the morning, feeling tired, oh gosh he just pieced it all together.

'Imogen, when did you last have your..?'

Imogen knew exactly what he was thinking, she grabbed her phone and checked her calendar. She was late.

'Connor, I'm 2 days late...' Imogen tailed off. 'Oh no, no, I can't be!'

'Look gorgeous, I'm not going to leave you, because I will do everything I can to care for you, and this baby! But first we need to find a pharmacy and do a test, okay? Just to make sure before we tell mum, Michael and your mum.'

'Oh Connor, thank you! I love you so much!'

'I love you too, the main reason why I married you!' They both laughed. 'Look I'm going to be here to support you, yeah Mum and Michael might frown upon it at first, but I'm pretty sure they'll warm to the idea. Okay, now we're going to go and get some breakfast and then go a find this pharmacy.' Connor pulled Imogen into a reassuring hug, which she was glad of. 'Right okay then, lets get going!'

An hour later, Connor and Imogen were finally ready and had eaten their breakfast. Imogen was starting to get nervous because it took her mum a while to get used to the fact that they were married, now she's happy for them, but she's not sure how her mum will react. Connor sensed that Imogen was feeling nervous, he could see it in her eyes. 'Look Im, I'm always going to be here, don't worry, we'll tell your mum, my mum and Michael together, anyway if the test comes out positive, well I'm already looking forward to becoming a dad.' Imogen smiled and led Connor out of the reception, onto the street, where they wandered for a little while before they found the pharmacy.

10 minutes later, Imogen re-emerged with a brown paper bag in hand.

'Got it?' Asked Connor.

'Yeah, just need to go back to the hotel room to do the test.' Replied Imogen.

'Ok, you head back, I'll follow you, just going to go to the shop a min.'

'Okay see you there.' Imogen said, and Connor kissed her cheek, then they went their separate ways.

Connor headed into the nearby shop. He picked up some of Imogen's favourite things, some chocolate, diet coke and a bunch of red roses to surprise her with. He also got some more sun cream and the essentials, Imogen was moaning a bit this morning when she saw how much they had left.

A little while later, Connor arrived back at the room to find Imogen pacing around it. He caught her as she went past and pulled her into a hug.

'Im what are you doing?' asked Connor.

'Trying to pass the time until the test is ready.' replied Imogen.

'Oh right but why are you like pacing around the room?'

'Passing the time like I said,' laughed Imogen, then the timer on her phone went off and she turned the small white stick over.

_Back in Scotland;_

Christine and Michael were taking a romantic walk, well it wasn't very romantic, because they had to go to the school to meet Lorraine about something, but it was still some time out from their hectic work lives.

'I wonder what Lorraine wants,' Christine pondered.

'Yeah, it seemed important.' replied Michael.

'Hmm, look there's not just Lorraine's Ferrari in the car park,' Christine cried, dropping Michael's hand and pointing.

'Yeah, maybe it's about the new deputy head or something, but normally she consults me about it...' said Michael and took Christine's hand again.

As they headed up towards the main entrance, Lorraine was there waiting for them. She opened the door and smiled.

'Hello lovebirds, right you've got some people to meet Michael.'

'I have?' questioned Michael.

'Yeah new staff, hope you don't mind, lets go to your office.' she tottered on ahead in her heels.

Michael whispered to Christine; 'Let's hope I don't mind, course I mind, she needs to talk to me before appointing them.'

Christine replied; 'Well just accept that this is Lorraine and we can't control what Lorraine does. Don't worry she's only doing the best for the school.'

'Okay.' Michael kissed Christine and they headed into his office to see a female with shoulder length auburn hair with a look of authority about her and a man with piercing blue eyes and they were smiling and laughing at eachother as if they've known eachother for years.

'Michael I'd like you to meet Rachel Mason, new head of pastoral care and history teacher and Christopher Mead your new deputy head and science teacher.'

'Hello I'm Michael Byrne the headteacher of Waterloo Road.' Holding his hand out to be shook.

'Hi I'm Rachel Mason, was Fleet, Chris I saw you giving me some looks there, we got divorced a couple of months ago,'

Chris interrupted:'Ah I was wondering what happened there,'

'Yeah will explain at a later date, but as I was saying, I myself was once headteacher of Waterloo Road, and I'm glad to be back!'

'Its good to have you!'

'Hey I'm Chris Mead, I as well, was once at Waterloo Road, I was deputy for Rachel and Karen Fisher- wasn't she the head before you Michael?'

'Yes she was,'

'And I left because I wanted a change, but then I missed teaching, so I'm glad to be back as well, and at the new improved Waterloo Road, it's certainly more tidier than the Rochdale one, but I'll miss it, we had some great times there and sorted out many pupils to turn their lives around, to make it better'

'The Rochdale school isn't even standing anymore,' added Michael. 'It's been demolished because the council wanted new flats there, but well done on the students!'

'Oh that's a shame, but it's lovely up here,' responded Rachel.

'Well, I'm formally welcoming you to the Waterloo Road staffing team again, with some familiar faces still here and some new ones that you'll meet too!' said Michael.

'Exactly, we hope you enjoy teaching in this school as much as you did in the Rochdale one,' Lorraine added.

**Well I hope you liked it, I once again apologise for taking so long to update. What do you think the outcome of Imogen's pregnancy test is? Oooh getting exciting now! Please leave me a review of what you think, I always appreciate what you think about my stories, any ideas are welcome and I'll try to put them in! :)**


	14. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews!:) Also for this fic, loads of the old pupils are still at Waterloo Road, the ones that know Rachel+Chris, so everything's sort of been mixed up haha;)**

'_Well, I'm formally welcoming you to the Waterloo Road staffing team again, with some familiar faces still here and some new ones that you'll meet too!' said Michael._

'_Exactly, we hope you enjoy teaching in this school as much as you did in the Rochdale one,' Lorraine added._

'Thank you! I can't wait to see the pupils again because some of the ones that were there when I was head are most likely to be here still!' cried Rachel.

'Yes what we'll do is, is introduce you two in assembly on the first day back to let the kids know that you're back!' laughed Michael.

'I'll call a staff meeting for tomorrow, to get all of the staff in, to introduce you to the new ones and for you to be able to catch up with the old ones! But firstly we'll take you on a tour of the school.' Lorraine said and Rachel and Chris agreed.

'We'll be right behind you Lorraine, just got something to do.' Michael called to Lorraine.

'Okay!' replied Lorraine.

'I just want to look at their files,' Michael whispered to Christine.

'Okay,' replied Christine.

_Meanwhile in Spain…_

Imogen turned the test over. Two pink lines signified the meaning of their future.

'It's positive,' Imogen whispered.

'Im that's great! We get to be parents!' Connor smiled.

'Yeah...we have to tell your mum, Michael and my mum...' replied Imogen.

'Oh yeah….' Connor trailed off. 'We'll leave that until we get back, for now, we should focus on having an amazing honeymoon, yeah?'

'Okay..'Imogen answered.

'Right so now we're going to go chill on the beach for the afternoon, okay?' Connor told her.

'Okay, lets go then!' Imogen was instantly cheered at this thought.

So with that they left their hotel room, and headed down to the beach to spend the rest of the afternoon with the sun blazing down on their backs.

_Back in Scotland.._

'Well here we are, we are back at the headteacher's office, why don't you come through to the staffroom..'Lorraine concluded her tour, and they walked into the staffroom to find Christine and Michael making some teas and coffees. 'Oh hello Michael, didn't realise you were still here.'

'Oh sorry Christine and I were just talking to Connor and Imogen in Spain, they're having a great time.' Michael lied.

'Oh right, what over Skype?' Lorraine asked.

'No, on FaceTime on my phone,' Christine replied. Chris and Rachel exchanged looks, as if to say 'Who are these Connor and Imogen and why are they in Spain?' Christine saw the look and decided to explain.

'Chris, Rachel, Connor and Imogen are my son and daughter in law.'

'Daughter in law?' Rachel asked.

'Yes they got married at the end of last term, long story cut short, I didn't agree with it but they went ahead with it whilst Michael and I were heading off to Paris.'

'Oh right… We had a couple in Rochdale who got married, I don't think you met them Chris, but it was Tom's stepdaughter and his now son in law. Chlo and Donte Charles, Chlo fell pregnant, and couldn't decide whether to keep the baby or not, it was a bit of a dramatic term that one was!' Rachel laughed.

'I'm hoping that that won't happen with Connor and Imogen, if Imogen fell pregnant, well I don't know what I'd do, I think I'd support them but I'm not sure at all!' Christine responded.

'I don't think it'll happen, they seem sensible enough!' added Michael. 'Anyway, who's having tea and who's having coffee?'

_Over in Spain…_

'Crikey I'm boiling!' Imogen cried.

'Okay last one to the sea get's thrown in!' Connor ran off.

'Connor, Connor that's not fair!' By the time Imogen had gotten to the sea, Connor was already in there. Connor ran out and picked up Imogen up, ran back into the sea and threw her in gently. Imogen got up and laughed.

'What are you like Connor!'

'Just being me!' he responded. 'Right come on then, jump on my back, we're going out further.'

Imogen jumped onto Connor's back and he walked further and further out to sea, until he couldn't stand, where he pulled Imogen round so she was facing him, and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

**I'm going to be doing this with all my stories, I'm going to be writing shorter chapters, but trying to update more frequently, but school is so manic at the minute with homework and GCSEs so updates could be slower! Sorry! Hope you liked the chapter though!**


End file.
